


ALL Demon's have Anger Issues

by CalamityJane



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi, Star and Marco come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJane/pseuds/CalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was nothing short of enraged everything had gone awful at the Blood Moon ball so you know there's nothing else that could possibly go wrong... right?</p><p>Unfortunately for him, his older cousin decides it's the perfect time to drop in on the Prince of Hell and he's not going to make things easy in the slightest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To put it as plainly as possible… everything had been a complete _disaster_. 

Besides waking up with a nasty cold from that ice cube Star sealed him in, Tom knew she’d never give him a second chance after the hell he’d risen in a furious flaming tantrum that all his careful planning over the past few months was instantly destroyed by that human kid who’d snuck into the Blood Moon Ball. 

Even thinking about him got his blood boiling; quite literally.

There were few things he thought could possibly go wrong in order to irritate him further but it seemed fate itself was eager to push Tom’s limits.

“Hey little cuz!” A taller lanky demon strolled up to latch his arm around the younger’s shoulder, skin tinted blue flashing his most charming smile revealing perfectly aligned sharp teeth and exaggerated canines. 

“Nick… what do you want now?”  Tom scowled, brushing the arm away.

His older cousin had spikey indigo layered hair that reached to his shoulders parted to the side with horns that curved down and then back up.  He had smaller gauges on either ear as well as two piercings near the top of his pointy ears and even one on the right side of his nose.

“Aww, I can’t come see you every now and then?  You didn’t even bother coming to say hi at the Blood Moon!”  He mocked disappointment, turning away with a dramatic sigh and in the process his large demonic wings may have carelessly wacked the back of Tom’s head.

The red-head growled in annoyance, hating his cousin’s flamboyant nature and those obnoxiously huge wings of his that too often collided with passerby’s without a shred of apology. 

Squishing a stress ball within his pocket, a safer substitute since he’d accidentally roasted his bunny a day prior; Tom regained his calm to squint at Nick.  “Wait, you were at the ball?”

“Of course I was!  Who would miss one of the biggest events of the annual millennium?  I mean… It was a bit different this year since you had fun setting the scene, Tommy boy,”

The younger’s eyes glowed at the reminder, “Do… not… call me that Nickolas.”

Nick chuckled, nudging him with an elbow, “Yeah yeah, despite how everyone else was complaining about the ball, what about that grand finale huh?  Flames of wrath spouting from the ground and it all ended with an ice sculpture!”

Tom was certain to go off on a rampage at this rate with his cousin mocking his greatest failure but a smaller demon quickly piped into the conversation, “Nicky, be nice to your cousin.  You know mortals can only ever attend the Blood Moon Ball so many times,”

The stranger had long horns that curved like a sheep with a band around each one and her upper ears were pierced as well as a labret piercing along the center of her bottom lip.  She wore a corset style top and a skirt with holes along her leggings as well as long gloves with holes for the fingers.  Her hair curled around her face and reached to her mid back and her pupils were horizontal instead of circular.

“He deserves it for only being focused on that blonde anyway,” Nick rolled all four eyes, grinning smugly as one large wing reached for the female and drew her in to his side.  “Little cuz, this is Zoe, my new girlfriend.  Lambchop, meet Tommy boy,”

“Don’t think I won’t melt the flesh from your bones out of _common courtesy_ ,” Tom threatened.

“It’s nice to meet you Tom.  I thought your efforts at the ball were quite wonderful,” She beamed.

The younger couldn’t help but blush at the compliment, sour mood lightened considerably at the thought _one_ person found his modifications to the event endearing.  Everyone else had only ever complained or teased him.

“Yeah, I defiantly found them hilarious,” Nick piped in with a chuckle.

“You hardly have room to criticize with the idiotic sayings you wear all the damn time,” Tom hissed, pointing at his cousins T-shirt.

For some reason Nick found shirts with funny quotes hilarious and enjoyed some of the human’s fashion, always wearing the tacky T’s. 

“Excuse you, this one’s a riot!!”  He gestured to the dark shirt, offended. 

It read, _“Good morning.  I see the assassins have failed.”_

“We don’t die in the underworld, moron.”

“Everyone loves a good attempt; lighten up a bit Tommy,”

Zoe carefully slid between the two demons on the verge of a full blown argument, “Ok guys… good chat today, lovely bonding!  Now Nicky, didn’t you have something to tell Tom?”

Nick suddenly snapped, face lighting up, “Oh yeah!  We’re gonna go to the human realm today, you wanna tag along?”

“Why on earth would you want to go there?”  Tom’s brow furrowed, third eye narrowing as well.  Ha… _earth_.

“Lambchop hasn’t been in a long time since she isn’t exactly all that high up on the social ladder like we charming lads are,” 

Tom rolled his eyes, “I’m the prince here, and you’re just royalty by association with my parents,”

“Details shmetails!  We’ve got a one way ticket up whenever we want so it doesn’t hurt to share the fortune or did auntie raise you to be so stingy?”

“Don’t your multiple girlfriends get sick of your cheesy attempt to impress them..?” 

“What was that shortie..?”  Nick’s eyes took on a threatening glow.

“You heard me, who knows how many you’ve hauled to the mortal world to get laid,  _Dickolas_ ,”

The indigo haired demon had never taken kindly to that particular nickname and especially hated it when his shady history was brought up in front of new ladies.  The ground began to ice over, room temperature freezing to a chilling degree like a polar opposite of Tom’s fury.

Although demons were usually associated with fire, it was an icy torture that was reserved for Lucifer himself within the ninth circle of hell.

“Fight me then you pink-haired punk,” Nickolas cackled wrathfully, cracking his knuckles, “You’re a hundred years too young to be talking shit to me,”

“Funny, that’s not what your little sister said when she told me her ice magic is _better_ than yours,” Tom sneered, a burning glow consuming him as well and not afraid to stoop just as low as he’d need to.

“You’re dead Romeo.”

“W-Wait, hold on you two, there’s no need to fight,” Zoe tried to intervene but was cut off by a flaming pillar quickly multiplying all around her.  Not good.

You see, all demons had deadly tempers.  Some were easier to invoke then others in the case of Tom but some anger flooded through after many cracks in the dam that kept it at bay.

The female had to take a step back, chilling wind and heated air assaulted her on all sides.  Fortunately Zoe was no stranger to such scrabbles as she had at least three dozen siblings she had to play peacekeeper for and did have a certain way of doing it when they were beyond verbal reasoning.

She took a deep breath, lungs filling with the tense air as she suddenly screamed; high pitched frequency as a glass-shattering sound made the angry demons clamp their ears shut in shock and pain.  The flames and flurries stuttered to a halt with the disruption, Tom and Nick both staggered when the voice finally faded out.

“Ugh… what was that supposed to be??”  Tom angrily complained, the ringing in his head not completely finished rattling his thoughts.

“For fucks sake Zoe, I didn’t know you could do that nor did I _want_ to know,” Nick added in frustration but not completely livid as he’d been earlier.

“You should have thought about that before making that dreadful scene,” She huffed, crossing her arms, “You’re family, now try to be nice to each other just for today, alright??”

With a few begrudging utterances, the two males agreed to be civil for now.

“Better keep watching your temper then hot-head,” Nick stuck out his tongue.

“You first popsicle brain,” Tom scowled.

Ah, the endless joy of polar opposites…


	2. Chapter 2

“Pffff!  _Anger management?!?_   You’ve gotta be pullin my leg,” Nick cackled, doubling over in laughter. “You got a short-fuse, sure… but we’re demons for hell’s sake-!  What’re they expecting?!”

Tom bristled in annoyance, “It’s not a good thing for anyone on the outer realms Nick.”

“He’s right you know,” Zoe chimed in, all three riding the carriage up a few stories, “We’re one of the few immortal species and if mortals fought like we did, lives would certainly be lost,”

It wasn’t uncommon to see temper’s flair in the Underworld that resulted in mayhem, giving their realm a disheveled and broken appearance from all the disaster that struck.  Such squabbles usually lasted till one of them became unable to fight or they just tired out. 

“Bah, species without any sort of regeneration have to be so weak…” Nick huffed, arms folded behind his back, “They complain about the stupidest things, ‘aw you broke this thousand year old building how dare you’ like, fuck off!  Build new shit like everyone else,”

“Show’s how much you know… Mortal species’ really care about those little things,”

“It’s fucking dumb to me…”

Tom crossed his arms, “Maybe cause you’re an uncultured piece of shit that’s incapable of sympathizing with anyone but _yourself_.”

Maybe he should have been annoyed or offended, but Nick merely laughed, “Yeah, maybe I don’t give a fuck about other races, but if they weren’t so pathetic that'd be another story…”

“I actually care and I wanted Star to know that, but it didn’t matter.”

Zoe and Nick glanced over at him almost guiltily.

“Aw cheer up buddy!  Yeah your plans were thwarted by a little human kid who in your stead took the light of destiny from the blood moon but…”

“Nicky, that’s not helping,” Zoe frowned.

“I ain’t good at this ‘comfort’ thing lambchop,”

“Clearly.”  Tom scowled, not wanting his pity anyway.  “We’re here now anyway so let’s get this over with,”

The three demons stepped out of the flaming carriage and onto the pavement of the smaller Earth city of Echo Creek, consequently not having changed the location from when he last visited Star.

“Ahh… it’s so…!  Mild here!”  Zoe gushed, the wind giving her a small chill.

Nick frowned and his eyes shifted to the pedestrians who gasped and whispered among themselves, “Why do all the human’s look almost the same?  Were they always like that?”

“No no no, look there are differences,” She pointed at a pair who promptly screamed and ran away.

“Their features are way too similar… No wonder they have good shirt ideas.  They need it.”

“You guys are making a scene, stop freaking everyone out,” Tom face palmed, grumbling under his breath. 

“C’mon shrimp, I heard you got all dressed up to ask little Starship to the ball anyway so don’t tell me you didn’t catch a few wide eyes,” Nick winked with one pair of his four eyes.

“I’m the only one who can call her that…!”  Tom’s eyes glowed angrily as a bit of flame burst from the ground.

As the confrontational demons argued, the masses of humans started to panic and flee from the streets, attracting attention unintentionally. 

It was then that Marco Diaz incidentally skidded around the corner, panic obvious on his features.  He wasted no time grabbing his best friend’s hand and pulling her against a nearby wall.

“Marco?  What’s gotten into y-mmph!?”  Star was cut off by his hand over her mouth.

“I-It’s that crazy demon ex-boyfriend of yours again!”  Marco hissed, nervously glancing around the corner, “And he has company,”

“Tom?!”  She questioned loudly after prying his hand away and stepping into their line of sight, throwing caution to the wind.

Tom froze, “O-Oh hey Star..!” 

“You can’t just run out there like…!”  Marco complained, bumping into Star’s unmoving figure.

“What are you doing frightening the humans like this?”  She frowned, accusing tone. 

It hadn’t even been that long since the Blood Moon Ball fiasco, and even without that incident he still wasn’t welcome just showing up out of the blue. 

“I was just…”  He tried to explain but his older cousin quickly strolled in front of him, wings clipping Tom's form making him stagger in aggravation.

“Well well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Princess.  Call me Nickolas, or Nick for short,” He gently took her hand and gave it a small kiss, sharp teeth glimmering as he smiled.

Star grimaced, taking her hand back as she wasn’t quite moved by his charms, “That’s great in all but you really need to go now.”

“I’m sorry for intruding like this; I was the one who wanted to see the human realm… I’ve never been, you see.”  Zoe interjected nervously, fingers fidgeting with one another.

Star’s eyes widened in understanding, overcome by compassion, “Well of course you can see it!  I can give you a great tour if you’d like, and we have Marco the expert here to help!!” She gestured over to the boy who was waving his outstretched palms out in a ‘defiantly not’ way.

“Star, there’s no way we can let a bunch of demons roam around like tourists!”  He hissed, pulling her away.

“Aw Marco..!  You can’t think all demons are bad,”  She whined, “Tom and I had something really nice going on for a while,”

“Nice enough to try again…?”  Tom piped in hopefully.

She eyed him dangerously, “Don’t make me change my mind.”

He gulped.

“But…” Marco started.

“Look Marco, you promised to let me handle things for myself.  I’d really appreciate you to come along but you don’t have to.  Either way, I’m going with them.”  She nodded.

The three demons smiled innocently, pleased with the direction this was going while Marco groaned.  “Fine… but no funny business, got it??!  You try and set something on fire and it’s straight back to the underworld with you!!” 

Star giggled excitedly, giving the human a hug while Tom sighed in relief; Nick and Zoe looking equally pleased.

“Alrighty then!  First I’ll show you how magical human bathrooms are!”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“And you see, this one is called a crosswalk… you press this little button _here_ and when it shows a little man glowing white it means you can go across the street without being ran over!!”  Star explained happily, mashing the button.

“Star, I already told you its fine to only hit it once…  Ah, watch your step.”  He pointed to Zoe’s foot which was slightly over the sidewalk.

“Who the fuck cares, I don’t wanna wait around.” Nick griped, sauntering forward without a care.

“Wait, no!!”  Marco tried to grab him but he was already crossing.

A semi-truck honked and attempted to step on the break as soon as he could react but the grill ran straight into the side of Nick’s body with a sickening crunching sound.

Star and Marco watched in horror as the two collided, smoke filling the air and to their surprise and fright the truck came to a complete stop like it’d crashed into a building.

“Why do we take you anywhere…?”  Tom moaned, rubbing his third eye.

“We’ve got to call a healing mage or something right now!”  Zoe panicked, shaking Marco to try and get advice from him.

“Y-You’re right… _Okay_ … Okay I’m gonna call an ambulance,” He shakily reached for his phone and fumbled the numbers 911 into it.

“Nickolas!!”  Star yelled, fearing the worst as she ran into the fray.

“Star, _don’t!_ ”  Tom called out, reaching for her hand.

“But Zoe said we’d need a healer, we’ve got to help him!”  She protested, trying to shake him off.

“Not for that jackass… for the driver.”  Tom explained.

Just then, Nick walked out of the mess rolling his shoulder and popping his neck.  “ _Ow_ that coulda hurt…”  He scowled, seemingly unscathed except for his prized shirt.

“Fuck..!”  The older cousin pulled it by its edge and frowned at the saying now in tatters and hardly legible. 

“You deserve it.”  Tom muttered.

“Nick, why didn’t you just listen to Marco?  You could have seriously hurt that driver!”  Zoe’s face contorted to anger upon seeing him only concerned for his outfit. 

“Pfff…  You weren’t even a little worried about me, I’m upset.  Star was concerned, right _Princess?”_   Nick grinned at her who angrily pulled her hand away from Tom’s.

“No way… it’s this sort of thing that made me start staying away from demons…”  Her eyes narrowed at both of the boys.

“It won’t happen again, I promise!”  Nick declared, holding his hands up in a gesture of innocence. 

“It better not!”

 

It wasn’t as if Tom was happy with this little setup they had but at least it was an opportunity to hang around Star again.  It was irritating to admit that he’d actually prefer the company of that hand-chopping human of hers rather than deal with Nick’s obnoxious taunting.

He kept as close to her as he could get away with and try to seem like he really wanted nothing to do with his cousin. 

“Since we’re here it’s about time to get a new one,” Nick pestered the group, pushing them into the store to get a replacement T-shirt.

Tom rolled his eyes; gazing at a rack of clearance human apparel but it seemed Star didn’t mind a shopping trip.  Marco still was unhappy from earlier, but the driver of that truck made it out with a few broken bones and no _extremely_ serious injuries 

“Oh I like this one,” Nick pointed one out to Zoe that read _‘Please cancel my subscription to your issues,’_

“ _’My last clean shirt_ ’…. Sounds right up your ally,” Tom held it out and earned a middle finger from his cousin.

“Ahhh, Nicky look at this one!!”  Zoe pulled at a green one that said _‘ask me about my T-rex’_

“What’s that supposed to…”

She put it on after carefully maneuvering it around her horns and pulled the front just over her head where there was a picture of a dinosaur where her face would have been.

“Aw, that’s cute babe,” He chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“Marco!  Maarrcooo!!!  We could get these!!”  Star burst out of nowhere with matching T-shirts that pointed to each other saying _‘BFF They think I’m crazy but I know they’re crazy’_

“We can wear them to school and it’ll be great!!!”  She giggled, handing him one which he took reluctantly. 

“Uh… Sure….”  He mumbled, noting the tacky yellow and red coloring.

“And I’d better not see you just wear your hoodie over it all day,”

“Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ wear more than that hoodie,” Marco scoffed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure we outta leave those two alone?” Marco frowned nervously, pointing to Tom and Zoe drinking smoothies on a table of their own.

“Chill Marc the man, Lambchop would never cheat on me with that little loser,” Nick patted him on the shoulder trying to seem sympathetic to his worries.

“That’s not what I was worried about here!”

“It’s fine Marco, some people get tired of shopping too much! Let’s go find a best friend necklace now for Ponyhead! I wish we had this much bestie stuff on Mewni!!” Star skipped happily, pointing to the next store.

The boy and the tallest demon followed her forward, Marco putting his fingers to his eyes and pointing at Tom letting him know he was watching.

“I don’t know what she sees in that nerdboy.” The redhead grimaced, resting his elbow on the table.

Zoe smiled, playing with her straw, “And I wonder what you see in her, to be honest.”

He cocked his head, default emotion of anger already putting him on the defensive, “What’s that supposed to mean? Star’s always so happy and willing to help whoever needs it, not to mention she’s brave and…”

“Sounds like the opposite of what one would expect from a demon, wouldn’t you agree?”

His eyes narrowed, “Well yeah, she’s a bit girly but… I admire how strong-willed she is too and there’s a lot more,”

“No I understand… I for one thought it was very thoughtful how much you did to try and win her back.”

“A lot of good it did…”

“Don’t say that!” She protested, “Someone who can control their temper and emotions will always be able to be a better communicator and make more friends,”

“I guess,” He shrugged, sipping the already melted drink.

“You don’t seem like the type to lose it like Nick and I would,”

“I try,” Zoe made a face, “The lowborn aren’t really as known for being quite as confrontational as hell-born demons but emotions can overwhelm us as well. Our anger can turn us into someone we don’t mean to be… something that will hurt the people we’d rather protect,”

“I’ll admit I wanted to show her the progress but it’s actually more than just for her I guess,” Tom started, rubbing the back of his neck. “Being able to choose how you feel instead of just going off and losing control at anything small thing is… better.”

“I’d agree! Don’t listen to Nick when he gives you grief over Brian or your coping methods. He doesn’t know what it’s like to want to be a part of places outside the Underworld.”

“Yeah, it’s the only place that could deal with his annoying ass…”

Zoe laughed melodically, “And Star is quite the ray of sunshine; I can see why you like her,”

Tom blushed, waving off that revealing statement, “Just keep Nick away from her cause the last thing I need is him making me look even worse.”

“Hey, I don’t think you need my help with that, Tommy boy,” The demon in question swooped in from the sky, hitting Tom with his wings as he landed in front of Zoe.

“It wouldn’t be that hard to be a bit nicer Nick…” The female demon sighed.

“You’re saying I’m not nice? That’s harsh babe…”

“Most things are too hard for that numbskull…” Tom scoffed.

“What was that? Oh wow, I thought you forgot how to speak or do anything but ogle that blonde but I guess when she isn’t here you lose the heart-eyes, lover boy?”

Zoe interjected, “Can we stop throwing fuel onto the f-“

“Don’t bring her into this…” Tom’s eyes glowed maliciously as he felt himself gradually being pushed towards the brink of his patience’s limit.

“Why not? Now that we’re here we basically get a front row seat to your pathetic pining after her,” He added, knowing full well what he was getting into.

“I’m fucking sick of you Nick,” The younger spat, temper flaring into full effect as flames engulfed him and the street seemed much darker and more sinister than before.

“What do you think you’re doing Tom?!” An outraged Star Butterfly came stalking towards them to her ex-boyfriend’s dismay.

“I-It’s not what it looks like Starship, he was prov-“

“I don’t care what it looks like! Look around you; you’re scaring everyone because you can never keep it together and I’m sick of it!” She stomped. It was annoying when he acted this way in the Underworld but if he was frightening the humans, that was going too far for her.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Dude, just go back home,” Marco chimed in unhappily from behind her.

Nick gave a satisfied grin at his cousin’s expense as Tom’s expression fell. This was all a mistake and it was just driving him father apart from the girl he cared for most.

“ _Listen_ … Why don’t you ever **_listen_**?!??” A female voice rasped with demonic undertones that made the group’s eyes go wide.

Zoe had started floating with wide purple eyes glowing and fury none of them had seen before in her usually meek attitude. They stared as cars and even the tables and chairs they previously sat at rose into the air slowly causing panic from passerby’s that witnessed the scene.

“Zoe… Lambchop..! Calm down!” Nick called to her.

“No one _hears_ **_anything_**..!!” She hissed; levitating objects starting to circle her slowly but picking up pace.

“This is bad… this is really bad!!” Marco panicked.

“I didn’t want to have to do this… but…” Star frowned, pulling out her wand to go on the offensive but an arm reached out in front of her defensively.

“No wait, don’t hurt her… I might be able to fix this,” Tom suggested.

“You? What are you gonna do prince hothead? Add to the flames?” Nick shook his head skeptically, “If anyone can snap her out of it, it’s obviously me!”

The ice demon rose into the sky, approaching her carefully, “Hey Lambchop, it’s me… settle down now okay? Everything’s fine!”

“ _No_ … _it’s_ … **_not_**..!!” The shrill scream was similar to the first time she’d demonstrated her ability and it knocked her boyfriend out of the sky and back onto the ground, “I’m _sick_ of this damn patronizing _hypocrisy_ , no more keeping _quiet_ ,”

With that, the ground began to rumble as the female demon was beside herself with wrath that she’d been holding back.

“I have to do something!!” Star declared, preparing to cast a spell but Tom floated into her line of sight and into the danger so she couldn’t get a direct hit.

“Zoe… this isn’t you! This isn’t what you _wanted_ to be… didn’t you tell me that our negative emotions turn us into something we can’t control…? Someone we don’t mean to be that just hurts people..?” He tried to reason, narrowly redirecting a car that almost collided with him.

“This is… it’s the _only_ way to be _heard_ …” Her voice cracked as he spoke, trying to keep him away.

“It doesn’t have to be… I hear you, okay? And if it’s for my sake, you don’t need to do this,”

“I-I’m _not_ …”

But she was. What sort of demon had crippling sympathy to this extent, and for someone she’d only just met? It was pathetic and disgraceful and yet he was talking her down. Her eyes regained their normal look, objects surrounding her slowly dropping back onto the ground as she did so as well.

“I’m sorry…” She murmured; face falling as they watched her compose herself again.

“In the carriage… _now_ ,” Nick pointed to the door, summoning his own before anyone else could fit a word in.

Zoe and Tom filed in followed by the oldest among them who opened up the window and gave the teenagers an apologetic look, “We’ll make it up to you guys… Later!” With that, they disappeared in a burst of flame leaving the human and mewman awestruck.

“I guess _all_ demons have anger issues…” Marco whispered.


End file.
